


Warm soup, Warm kisses

by Bugaboob



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dumbasses, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious crush, Oikawa being a dork, Sick Iwaizumi Hajime, Soup, iwaizumi being a dork, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi fluff, ok so they are both dorks, sick but like... not deadly, there's lots of soup, this is my first time writing a story on A03 so im still trying to figure out how to work it... oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboob/pseuds/Bugaboob
Summary: Iwazumi Hajime rarely gets sick... until one day he gets quite a cold. Fortunately, his best friend Toru Oikawa is here to take care of him, but what happens if Oikawa gets a bit too close for comfort?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Warm soup, Warm kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head at 1 am and I really need some Iwaoi fluff in my life right now. I hope you enjoy!

Iwaizumi Hajime rarely ever got sick.

There had only been two times that he could recall. One being from playing out in the snow a bit too long with his best friend and the other simply catching the flu from yet again the same friend. So it was to no surprise that the third time in his life also was the fault of Toru Oikawa.

He just insisted that they stay out in the autumn evening air to look up at the stars. Although fun at the time, Iwa didn’t realize the consequences he would face until the next morning.

He woke up in his bed, sun rise shining through his window, shivering despite the warm looking comforter that he was buried in. He looked over at his phone to see the time and about 12 missed calls from the contact name ‘Shittykawa’.

He sighed and slowly sat up almost immediately regretting to do so. “Shit” he cursed under his breath with a slightly raspy voice. Not only was he late for school, he was most likely sick with a fever. He quickly texted Toru to let him know and lied back down to rest till at least noon.

Not even a half hour later he woke up to his door swinging open by the push of someones foot. Of course… Oikawa. “What to you want Shitface?” Iwazumi whispered with his voice mostly gone by this point. “My oh my Iwa-chan and to think I skipped school just to take care of you. I brought soup and everything. Hmm maybe ill just go back to-“

Iwa interrupted him with a groan and a roll of his eyes. Normally he would rather not have Oikawa see him like this but… soup sounded really good at the moment so its not like he could just refuse the offer. Oikawa simply smirked and left the room to go heat up the soup.

About thirty minutes later, Oikawa came back into his best friends all too familiar room to see him yet again shivering under his blanket. He sat on the foot of his bed after placing the warm meal on Iwa's night stand.

"You should have some of that Iwa-chan. You haven't eaten yet so you need to get something in that beefcake body of yours." At this, Iwa snorted and sat up in a cocoon of blankets with a stuffed nose and a light cough. He reached for the soup and began to eat it. At the same time, Oikawa got distracted looking at all of the photos of the two of them that covered the bedroom wall. Iwa stared at his features as while his friend was distracted. He would never tell it to his face, but he really did think Toru was attractive. It was no surprise that he got all the girls to fall for him. Hell, if he were a girl, he would fall for him too! Alas he was not a girl. He was very male and mostly straight. There had been one too many occasions to make him question his sexuality but that was normal for all teens.

"Do you need something?" Oikawa smirked at Iwa, snapping him from his thoughts. Shit he was staring for too long. "No im fine. I just... got a bit light headed." He said quietly and continued eating his soup, slightly blushing from he embarrassment of being caught looking at his friend. It was a lie but Toru seemed to believe it nonetheless. 

Once he finished the soup he placed the bowl back down on the night stand. Toru looked over at him and saw he was still shivering. He sighed and said "ok Iwa-chan, Lay down" with an extra eye roll at the end. Iwa quirked an eyebrow at him but laid back down since that was his plan for the day anyway.

He shifted to his side and closed his eyes until he felt the bed shift and Toru lay down next to him. "What are you doing Shittykawa? you're gonna get sick if you get so close." Iwa mumbled out just enough so that Toru could hear what he said.

"Iwa-chan, you're shivering. I can't just watch you be so cold." He says as he wraps himself around Iwaizumi for an extra layer of warmth. They stayed like this for a bit buy Iwaizumi just couldn't sleep. He wasn't as cold anymore so that wasn't the problem. Could it have been the fact that Toru was far too close to him? If someone walked in right now and saw them, they would automatically assume they are more than friends, more than best friends. For some reason, that didn't bother Iwaizumi and the fact that it didn't seemed to be the cause of him not being able to go back to sleep.

So, he turned around. He was now even closer to Oikawa's front side, specifically his face. It could have been the fever but damn he really wanted to kiss his Oikawa's lips right here and right now. Luckily, he resisted the urge since he remembered the fact that he was sick and he would feel just a little bit guilty if he passed that on to Toru

Toru was wide awake. Once he felt his friend move in his arms he had opened his eyes. "Iwa-chan? are you ok? Are you uncomfortable?" Toru looked at him a bit confused. Iwazumi didn't respond and just closed his eyes and rested into Oikawa's chest. Toru looked a bit surprised at the sudden affection coming from his usually cold friend who called him names and hit him with volleyballs. He just brushed off the sudden act of kindness and kissed the top of Iwaizumi's head. Much to his dismay, Iwa was very aware of the acton and was blushing furiously in his best friends arms. 

About two hours later, the two boys had been woken up from their nap by growling stomachs. They slowly sat up to avoid light headedness and got out of bed. Iwaizumi was starting to feel a bit better but he still felt like shit nonetheless. Toru helped him down the stairs and laced him on the couch. "Ill go make some of the left over soup. Is that ok Iwa-chan?" He asked while putting a warm blanket over Iwaizumi. Iwa just nodded his head and smiled. It was nice to be taken care of once in a while. 

Once Oikawa came back, his face lit up. He was very VERY hungry and couldn't wait to eat more of Oikawa's cooking. Toru placed the soup on the coffee table and Iwa sat up almost immediately and started scarfing it down his throat. "Woah there Iwa-chan! Slow down or you might choke!" Soon after, Oikawa had gotten his own serving of soup and sat awfully close next to Iwa. Flashbacks of a few hours ago came flooding into Iwaizumi's mind. How his friend kissed his head, how he was a blushing mess while laying in Oikawa's chest. It was all very new too him, Thinking of his friend in a way that wasn't platonic. He wanted to kiss him again but he surly wouldn't gain enough confidence to do that just yet.

Once they were both done with their food, Oikawa placed the bowls on the coffee table and laid down on Iwaizumi while wrapping his arms around him. "D-dumbass im not that cold anymore... you don't have to keep doing this." Iwazumi stuttered. Why did he stutter?! 

"I know Iwa-chan... Im just comfy being wrapped around you like this" Oikawa smiled up at him. If Iwaizumi was blushing before, the amount of pink on his face, was way more then that. so much more that it needed a new name, flustered. Little did he know he would only get redder and redder.

Oikawa slowly moved up on Iwa's body smirking a bit. "Iwa-chan, why are you blushing so much?" he asked with a bit of evil in his eyes. If you asked where Iwaizumi had gotten the confidence from at the time, he would still not be able to answer the question but what he was about to do would change his friendship with Toru Oikawa forever. 

He pulled Toru up my the shirt collar and planted his lips on his. Almost immediately he let go not knowing if Oikawa had been ok with that. If he hadn't, he was in for some shit. Luckly seconds later, Oikawa had kissed Iwa this time. This kiss was much better than the first. It was filled with passion but also relief. 

After a few minutes, Oikawa unfortunately had to part the kiss so the two of them could breath. He rested his head on Iwa's chest and heard his heart beat slowing down. As both of their breathing became more steady, Oikawa asked a question that Iwa had been waiting to hear. "Iwa-chan, will you be my boyfriend?" Iwa was smiling as if he had just won the lottery. In his mind he really did. He got to have Toru Oikawa as his boyfriend. "Of course I will dumbass." he said somewhat more aggressive than he intended. The pair was finally satisfied and decided to sleep for a few more hours.

When they woke up a few hours later, Oikawa had developed a bit of a cough~


End file.
